Final Resolution
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Killua had started killing innocent people, and Gon defeats him in a fight. However after their battle, a revived Neferpitou appears. Now it is up to Gon and Killua to make the final resolution to this chaos. Takes place during chapter 7 and 8 of the fic Hunter X Hunter: Gumi. Featuring Adult Gon and Killua, old Leorio, and a reanimated Pitou


"GON!" A male voice called out, banging the door.

"Leorio! What happened?" Gon asked, opening the door, revealing an old Leorio.

"I know it's crazy, but you have to believe me!"

"Slow down, take a breath!"

"Ok... It's like this... Killua is planning to kill innocent civillians!"

"How do you know that? He would never do such a thing!"

"Probably that bastard of a brother urged him again!"

"Then I'll have to stop him, even if I have to fight him."

Gon then wore his green jacket and shorts, before going out.

Meanwhile at the countryside of York New, Killua was killing people using his electric technique. But as he then turned on to a little girl, Suddenpy Gon arrived and shielded the girl.

"Stop this, Killua! Why would you do this!?"

"Aniki said so. I was appointed to be the heir of my family's business."

"But your job doesn't mean you can kill innocents! Children included!"

"Now how about you just shut up and fight me?"

"Little Girl, go, NOW."

The little girl then ran off in fear as Gon and Killua readied their fighting stances, though Killua's stance is like an arrogant person.

(Insert song: Ultraman Agul fighting theme)

Killua then started to attack first, by shocking Gon a few times using his electrified fists.

"Why won't you fight?"

"Because We're friends!" A kneeling Gon said.

"Shut up!" Killua then raised his left hand upwards and the right one at his abdomen.

A ball of electricity then materializes as he clasped his hands. He then blasted it to Gon like a Kamehameha.

However Gon had recovered and stood up, and chanted "Ren!" while stretching his arms forward, emitting a barrier made of white aura, deflecting the attack completely.

"I've got no choice then! Jan... Ken... Pa!" Gon chanted, shooting the projectile version of the Ja janken.

However Killua then used Ren and stretched his arms forward, shielding the attack.

However Gon used this as an opportunity to strike, by holding both of Killua's arms and swung him around, before throwing him to the ground furiously.

Killua then stood up and grunted, before making a electric sword beam from his right hand, and slashes Gon with it multiple times. Killua then grappled Gon and knee kicked him in the stomach, before kicking his chin, sending him flying upwards. Killua then jumped and kicked Gon down to the ground again, but this time hitting a fence.

Gon then struggled himself out of the fence, and readied the sword version of the Ja janken.

"Jan... Ken... Ji!" He chanted, before pointing the beam to Killua.

Killua hurriedly used his previous technique, and pointed it at Gon's.

A beam struggle then occured, but because of the same amount of power the duo have, they ended up in a tie, sending them knocked backwards.

They both then quickly stood up, and chanted "Ken!" at the same time, covering their bodies with light aura.

They then did a corkscrew charge attack at each other, but results in both of them being knocked back.

They then kept lying on the ground, powerless.

(Insert song over)

Suddenly the skies became dark, and a dark aura emits from one of the clouds, and surged to the NGL area, before it gets to the duo's location.

As it landed, the figure then revealed itself. It was feminine, and had a cat tail.

This caused Gon and Killua to widen their eyes in shock.

"Pitou!" Gon said

"How is she still alive!?" Killua continued.

Pitou just kept silent, before tilting her head, grinning. Her eyes were totally blackened, but with red pupils.

The duo then stood up weakly.

"Gon... I don't think we cam defeat her by ourseleves in our current state."

"I know... We're doomed!"

"But there's one way..." Killua said, setting his left hand to his chest.

"What do you-" Gon was about to ask, before gasping.

"Use my power." Killua said, his left hand emitting a blue node of energy, before sending it to Gon's chest.

Then Killua suddenly vanished, making Gon shook in surprise.

Gon's body then glow in blue light, and after the light dissipated, he began to look at his hands, and clothes.

He took of his jacket, revealing that the white tank top that he wore became black in color. Gon then smirked and readied a fighting stance.

(Insert song: Ultraman Gaia OST Photon stream)

Pitou tilted her head in curiosity, before charging at Gon with high speed, however Gon dodged, and hand chopped Pitou in the back of her head.

Pitou meowed in anger, before charging at Gon again, only for Gon to grab her hand and threw her off. Pitou flipped in the air and landed perfectly on the ground.

Gon then raised his arms to the sky and a ball of nen materializes, before he places it on his chest, and a loud explosion of light happened.

As the light dissipated, Gon's muscles became abnormally large, and his hair became long. Gon then readied the dragon kung fu stance.

"So this is the form that I can achieve through deep anger, or fusing my Nen with Killua's. Hmph, This will be fun!"

Pitou then pounced at Gon, but was grabbed in the stomach, before being spun around in the air like a fidget spinner. Gon then threw her to the ground.

Gon then stretched his arms from downwards to upwards, making a spiralling nen node materializes, and dissipated as Gon clasped his hands. He then adjusted his hands to the front of his face, before sliding his right palm upwards.

"Ja janken, supreme version!" his hands then emit a massive energy wave, which hits Pitou, and disintegrates her.

(Insert song over)

Gon returned to normal form as soon as the battle ended. He then showed off his muscles as a victory pose.

Suddenly Killua appears behind him, smirking, before going off, again.

-End

A/N I hope you guys enjoy this fic and leave a review!


End file.
